Camera Shy
by amaya-no-gin
Summary: In the underground, if you owe someone a favor, they own your life. That's why Izaya takes the chance to pay his debt, even if it means becoming his enemy's brother's Barbie. Pairing Shizaya!
1. Chapter 1

Hmm, hello again. This story idea popped in my head, while doing a science assignment…yup cause I see yaoi in chemistry….Si –Shizaya…*snicker…*cough. Anyway enjoy!

Author: Amaya-no-gin

Title: Camera Shy

Anime/manga: Durarara!

Pairing: Shizaya

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Izaya and I do not own Sanrio's© products nor do I own Durarara! © or Barbie©.

Warning: This is Yaoi…MaleXMale relationships! You have been warned!

Summary: In the underground, if you owe someone a favor, they own your life. That's why Izaya takes the chance to pay his debt, even if it means becoming his enemy's brother's Barbie.

* * *

><p>~ Camera Shy - Chapter 1 ~<p>

* * *

><p>'This had to be a joke.' Izaya thought as he took a seat on his black sofa. If it wasn't for his pale skin, his black shirt and pants would have camouflaged him into his furniture.<p>

Really, it had to be, because there was no way that Kasuka Heiwajima was in his office at eight in the morning, asking him what he _thought_ he's heard.

Letting out a little chuckle, Izaya put his green tea down on his glass, coffee table; Namie must have put something in it. As the informant rested back on his black couch, he took a closer look at the actor across from him.

The young man was dressed in street clothes. The large, green, hooded-jacket, black sweat pants and tennis shoes, seemed to have concealed the young man's identity from his rabid 'Kasu-Club' fans. Shizuo had a fan base too…they were just afraid to be killed if they went public. Kasuka wasn't a splitting image of his older brother but they did share similar features; like their nose.

'_Except Shizu-chan has a little kink in his from the time he broke it while chas…'_

"Orihara-san, have you conceded my offer." Kasuka's steady voice brought the shorter man back to his present situation.

"Honestly Kasuka-kun you can call me Izaya." Crossing his legs at his knee, Izaya smirked lightly. "You came in here with a request that's not so uncommon of me to hear but I must say I'm surprised to hear it from you."

"Oh?"

"Yep! The only difference between you and the other people is that you're not bleeding for it. So I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you the first time and you can ask me something else."

"…That's not necessary…"

"Good well…"

"…Because my question won't change."

Izaya stared into the hazel eyes of his enemy's brother; he would have thought he was dealing with the stupid Heiwajima, if he didn't know them. "Really Kasuka, what good would it do anybody by having me be your girlfriend?"

"It's just pretend."

"Yes, yes, I know that but why not ask a friend or hire an escort or something. Hell, I'm sure if you ask Shizu-chan he would do it for you."

Izaya wanted to cackle at the twitch that his current client had developed in his left brow; there was another similarity he had with his brother. "Izaya-san, my brother and I do not and will never have that kind relationship."

"Of course, I'm only teasing. Now back to this matter. So Kasuka-kun, what's really going on?" It wasn't that the darkly clad man didn't know he just wanted the movie star to say it.

"..."

"Well?"

"..."

'silence.' This was why Izaya was convinced that communication problems must run in the Heiwajima family. "I'm not going to consider being someone's Barbie without them giving me a reason."

"The actress I'm working with for my new movie wants to become my girlfriend since Ruri-chan and I staged our break up." Kasuka's facial expressions barley changed, but Izaya caught the slight twitch of the actor's left pinky finger. 'She must really be annoying him.'

"Ruri Hijiribe. It's her hibernation time right? It can't be helped, with her being a vampire and all." Izaya of course knew a lot about vampires; he had been obsessed with their immortality as a boy.

"Yes, she didn't want the press hounding me for her whereabouts." The slight smile that the young man allowed to grace his face made Izaya wonder if Shizuo would every do that in his presence.

"Oh how sweet. So, she's ok with the fact I'm your fake lover to keep away the sharks from trying to get her meal while she naps."

"It was her Ideas."

'That explains everything.' Izaya wanted to say no, he really did but this was an opportunity to mess with Shizu-chan mind, plus he owed the female vampire for saving his life; he wanted that debt out of the way a.s.a.p.

"So, if, I did this, what exactly would I have to do; I don't want to have to deal with some fine print that says I have to sleep with you – no offence, you're not my type." It wasn't that Kasuka was unattractive, but Izaya wanted to lay down some boundaries; having sex with his enemy's brother was an automatic death sentence.

"Fair enough." The taller man quickly pulled out a folder from the briefcase he had brought and handed it to Izaya. "In there you should find everything that will be required of you. If you do not like something we can negotiate."

The crimson eyed man had always been a speed reader, so he quickly finished looking over documents. Everything was in order except for a few things.

"This is a very interesting script you all came up with, but really, me acting as a shy, unknown artist, that you met when my grocery bags fell – it's a bit much don't you think?"

"People like romance, you know that Izaya-san." Yes, of course Izaya knew that lots of people like that stuff, but he wasn't them.

"Right, but why do have I have wear such short skirts and dress, I am a guy – if there's a breeze then you can kiss your plan good-bye."

"…" The young man seemed to think this over then answered, "Pants. You can wear pants under them, as well as stocking if you like."

"I see…"

"Is there anything else that displeases you?"

"Yes, but just this."

"…"

"The paparazzi, will basically be stalking me… I do have an underground job, I don't want them taking my picture. "

"Are you camera shy Izaya-san?"

'Camera what?' Izaya actually cackled aloud. "Me? Camera shy? I just don't want my clients to think I'm running an escort service on the side."

Kasuka nodded his head thoughtfully, "You'll be dressed up as a girl, unless your clients know you on an intimate level, they won't recognize you."

Izaya pouted his lips and sniffed, trying to look hurt. "Ahhh, Kasu-kun! I only sell information; most of my clients only see me for a few minutes." But, there had been a few instances he been feeling adventurous and 'got to know' some of them a 'little better'.

"Ok, it's settled then, I'll come back tomorrow with my stylists to help you get ready. Is there a name you want to use?"

Izaya had wanted to say Kanra but decided against it. "Kuromi."

"Kuromi? As in from Sanrio's characters; like Hello Kitty?"

"Why not? I've, always liked her better than Hello Kitty."

"Kuromi is the Anti-Melody…" Kasuka would know, he's girlfriend and fans seemed to adore Melody, the cute, little, white bunny.

"Exactly." The grin on the shorter man's face was positively evil.

Kasuka just shrugged before saying good-bye then leaving. When the door closed Izaya wondered if anyone knew yet that he has the one that launched Kuromi's products in Japan in 2005.

* * *

><p>For those of you who don't know who Kuromi© is…Google her, so you have a picture of her. ^_^<p>

Let me know If I should continue this story!


	2. Chapter 2

So, I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter! Sorry the second took so long. I was suppose to update this and 'smoke and brimstone' around thanksgiving but my professor decided that it wasn't a holiday and gave the class enough work so we could be _productive_ while out. Now I have two finals weeks. Saaa… but enough about things you guys don't care about! On with the Chp!

Pairing: Shizaya

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! © .

Warning: This is Yaoi…MaleXMale relationships (later)! You have been warned! There's also some swearing…nothing too much. Oh, there is a flashback as well.

'_thought'_

_Flashback_

"Speech"

* * *

><p>~ Camera Shy - Chapter 2 ~<p>

* * *

><p>Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.<p>

The young actor had heard this so many times but it didn't make it less true. Dressed in a similar outfit from the before, Kasuka and his stylists were heading over to the informant's place to give him the required make-over. When Ruri had told him her plan, the young Heiwajima, had felt a bit unsure; Izaya was he's brother's game, not his. He didn't want any part of their leisure; at least, not anymore.

Kasuka, despite what some people though, wasn't usually into men. While growing up, he had found a few members of the same sex attractive. Unfortunately, Izaya Orihara had happened to be one of them.

The first time the young actor had even heard about the older boy was when Shizuo had come home with a scar across his chest. He had been angry, surprised and slightly amazed that anyone could hurt his brother that way. He hadn't known it then, but that was the day that 'Izaya' would become a defining factor in his brother's life.

All through his high school years, Shizuo, always came home talking about the brunette, almost as if he was programmed too. From the way he's brother talked about his rival sometimes, one would expected Izaya to be someone huge with tons of muscles and a biker tattoo. That's why Kasuka's curiosity intensified when his brother mentioned in his rambling, something he hadn't meant to say out loud.

_-7 years ago_

_Kasuka quietly sat at the table in the kitchen as he watched his older brother pace the room continuously while complaining about Izaya - again. If the young, drama student had his dates right, it was the two year anniversary since this had started._

"_Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill! KILL! I'll kill that flea for setting me up so I got caught with porn! Gay porn, Kasuka! Do you know the look the headmaster gave me! Shit! If mom and dad find out…Damn that little pest. Fuck him! Kasuka, how could someone so small and cute be such an asshole! It's not my fault he had coughing fit when he tried a smoke! I mean he's sixteen, the flea should've have known to leave my pack alone!"_

'_Small? Cute? Asshole?' Kasuka was a bit thrown off by this; his brother never mentioned that before. Well, the last one was usual - but his brother had never complimented Izaya before._

"_I mean, when he's sleeping you would never believe that someone that looks like an angel was such a demon! Shit, he confuses me!" Shizuo had yet to stop pacing or realized what he was saying. However the younger boy knew his brother would eventually; once his anger was gone a little that is. "When he does shit like this I want to rearrange his face...but when he smile – truly smiles – darn it, he looks so pure that I want to kiss him…" Shizuo seemed to realize what he had told Kasuka and turn red from embarrassment. "Kill, I meant kill! Because, Iza- the flea is still evil even when he's a sleep!"_

_The young boy's eyes had widen slightly as he had taken everything he's brother had said. 'What kind of person are you, Orihara-san, if you can make my brother desire and hate you at the same time?'_

_-e_

After he's brother's mini-freak out, Kasuka had decided he would one day meet Izaya in person. Of course he had seen pictures of the raven but he had only seen him in the flesh at he's brother's High school graduation. It was surprising that Izaya had made the first move and talked to him when Kasuka thought he would have to do it. Their meeting had been neutral; no blood but, it still wasn't completely friendly. Nevertheless, Kasuka decided that the older boy was an interesting person. In a way, Izaya and his brother were alike. Except, Izaya was calculating, cheeky and cruel; Shizuo was not. Nevertheless, at their meeting, Kasuka had gotten a taste of why he's brother's life revolved around the smaller raven.

After that, the actor had gotten a small crush on the man but that had died almost instantly, when he realized that he didn't want to play the games his brother and his rival did.

'Is that why you picked him, Ruri-chan?' Kasuka thought as he and his stylists made their way to Izaya's front door. 'Is this a test for me or Shizuo?' Whatever the reason, Kasuka decided that Orihara and his relationship would stay as the contract stated – only pretend.

* * *

><p>The knock on the door didn't surprise Izaya in the slightest since Kasuka seemed to like coming to his office in the early morning.<p>

"It's open~!" Izaya called out from his desk, his multiple computers all alive and humming; their screens plastered with windows and tabs filled with information. Izaya's hair was still damp from the shower he had taken not too long ago. The slender man wore simple, black pants and a red t-shirt with a white hoodie over it. He didn't think it would make sense to dress up, since he had to take off whatever he was wearing anyway. Plus he didn't have any other meetings today.

The informant looked up briefly as the actor and his entourage filed in with a load of suitcases. After a nod from Kasuka, they quickly began setting up clothes, stands, mirrors, wigs; the whole she-bang. Soon enough, Izaya's living room looked like a scene from a model show. Sighing, the brunette quickly saved all his projects then locked his computers.

Izaya quickly made his way over to his client and his five assistants, hiding how uncomfortable he felt with the way the stylists stared at him. The crimson eyed man knew it would only get worse when the paparazzi got involved.

-"_Are you camera shy Izaya-san?"- _

Kasuka's words from before echoed in the pale man's mind; he forced the oncoming frown on his face into a fake, sweet smile.

He wasn't shy. He just hated people observing him and trying to figure him out; he was the one suppose to that to them. In his line of work privacy was a must.

"Welcome one and all to my humble castle!"

"Ah, your friend is very energetic Yuuhei-san, it must have been fun having him in your classes!" one of the stylist said with an American accent. As she approached Izaya, the first things he noticed was she was a bit shorter than him and her hair was bright green. Before he knew it, his face was being cupped by the woman's small, manicured hands. "Your eyes; what an exotic color! I know just how to make them pop and let the world be amazed by them. Ah, your skin is so smooth and flawless. Darling, you just want to make my work easier don't you! Yuuhei-san, you really have exceptional taste."

'Oh hell,' the informant thought, as another stylist came over and examined his hair while the last three went to the clothing racks and started putting outfits together. 'What have I gotten into?'

As Izaya spotted some of this future wardrobe, death didn't seem so bad now.

* * *

><p>Muhahaha *cough*! Hope you guys enjoy.<p>

P.S - Please don't kill me for the Kasuka thing - this is Shizaya. My beta also attacked me when she read the first chp. Any mistakes, I'll correct when I get the chance.


	3. Chapter 3

So here is Chapter 3! Hehe…eh…I've never been one to update frequently, unless I can…I hope you all understand. I guess you guys can think of this as a Valentine's present in advance!…eh…Enjoy!

Pairing: Shizaya

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! © .

Warning: This is Yaoi…MaleXMale relationships (later)! You have been warned! There's also some swearing…nothing too much. Oh, there is a flashback.

'_thought'_

_Flashback_

"Speech"

* * *

><p>~ Camera Shy - Chapter 3 ~<p>

* * *

><p>Heels had to be the most painful and useless invention in human history. At least, to Izaya they were.<p>

The black, three and half inch pumps with a peek-a-boo toe were now his mortal enemies. He would have burned them if, he didn't feel like this was a challenge. For crying out loud, he went head-to-head with Shizu-chan! He would not lose to a pair of pumps! Nevertheless, out of all the outfits he had to wear, while being paraded about with Kasuka, this one would be his most hated.

Really, how'd they expected him to wear a short, tight-fitting, sleeveless red dress, black fishnet stocking and those demons shoes, made Izaya think they had forgotten about him manhood 'again'.

Six months of wearing women's cra – attire and Izaya could honestly say he had new found respect for female stupidity; most would do anything in the name of fashion.

Beautifully colored skirts and dresses had replaced his dark clothing; he missed his coat the most.

Most of the outfits were alright, it wasn't as if they looked bad on him but, being in drag all the time was seriously not his idea of a good time. Underwear on the other hand…he didn't want to talk about. The only part of his new wardrobe he really liked was the socks. It still weird him out how much he actually like wearing them but, when his coat was taken away, they had become it's substitute. To him, the high socks were comfortable, protected his legs from the cold and covered most of what the skirts didn't. The only downside was that he got hit on more, even when Kasuka was by his side.

The green haired stylist, who liked to be called Moe-san, had been there to teach him everything he needed to know. Izaya could proudly - but embarrassingly - get ready by himself in under an hour; instead of the four hours he had needed. Therefore when Moe-san came into his room and he still wasn't dressed she sighed.

"Naruka-chan, you need to get dressed."

"No." Izaya shook his head as he shifted to cross his legs from his spot on the bed. The ivory and navy sheet were cold against his hands as his drummed his fingers against them.

"But Yuuhei-san is waiting for…" Just like Moe-san didn't know Kasuka's real name, she didn't know Izaya's. In fact, the stylist was under the impression that the two were the same age; Izaya couldn't decide if he liked that, but it made he's trolling easier.

"I haven't been in Ikebukuro for half a year; I'm not going back in shoes like that." Izaya decided that if he had to meet Shizuo, he didn't what to wear heels.

"But you've worn them before and did wonderful in them. Everyone loved how they accent your legs and other assets." Mo-san said with a dreamy expression on her round face. Izaya could have gagged; he didn't want to relive his almost humped to death incident. It was official. Those pumps had to die. "Your hair has grown out enough nicely so you don't need the wig anymore. I'm so glad you did."

"I'm not going into a monster's lair without attire I can run properly in. I'm supposed to be shy, artist not a hooker paid by the hour." Red eyed had narrowed into a glare as the brunette watched the woman closely. His hair had always grown fast, that's why he usually kept it so short. Now, it reached around his shoulder area so it wasn't too bad. "Ask for my hair, this is easier for me, than worrying about that stupid wig – that's all."

The green haired woman, sensing that she wasn't going to win, sighed again as she made her way to the walk-in closet across the room. If there was one thing she had learned about her model was that he was as stubborn as he was beautiful. A few minutes later she came back out with an outfit. Holding it up, she smiled at the man's nod of approval. Moe-san fixed her red rimmed glasses that matched her heels before she left the pale man to get ready. He may have been a pain from time to time, but he knew what he wanted.

* * *

><p>Shizuo hadn't seen Izaya in months and, as much as he hated to admit, he was...lonely. Sure, he still had calls from Kasuka, Celty, Shinra, Tom, Vorona and the Orihara nusi –eh, twins, but he couldn't get a good workout from them. The bleach blond man hadn't noticed how much of his frustration was released onto Izaya until, his output for his energy was gone. Plus, it was better if he could see Izaya – he needed to know if the man was up to something. The bodyguard had even gone to the brunette's apartment. That had been a waste, since the woman there – 'Naimta? Naima?' Shizuo couldn't remember – said she hadn't seen him and didn't care where he was since she still got paid. Everywhere, he had looked, he had come up empty; Shinra had even asked him if he had killed the informant. It was like the man had disappeared off the face of the earth and Shizuo didn't like this.<p>

The bodyguard was currently at work with Tom collecting borrowed money from various people. Yet, he's mind wasn't completely there. Kasuka had a break from shooting his new movie in Osaka and was coming to spend some time in Ikebukuro. The blond hadn't seen his brother in months so he was pretty excited. Plus, Kasuka was bringing his new girl friend with him. He had seen a few pictures with her but they were never clear shots.

'Maybe she's shy…'

"- right Shizuo." The tall man snapped back to reality, then turned to Tom with an apologetic look. The locks man just shook his head then gave Shizuo an understanding smile. "I said that you must be looking forward to your brother's visit."

"Oh! Yeah I am." Tom was one of the few people who knew that Yuuhei was Kasuka.

"He's girlfriend pretty cute, maybe she can set you up with a friend of hers!" Tom chuckled at the look of surprise on his bodyguard's face. "If not, you could always ask Vorona out, I think she likes you."

Shizuo just started at his boss then sighed. "I've never really seen my brother's girlfriend, so I wouldn't know. I also can't ask Vorona out, she isn't exactly my type."

"Really…hmm…I guess it's a good thing she's not here to hear that."

"She's a nice girl, but she's not for me."

"So what exactly is your type?"

"Well I like…" Short dark hair and red eyes flashed in Shizuo's mind and he froze. 'What! The only person I've ever seen with natural red eyes is…Izaya.' The blonde's throat suddenly felt dry. As he tried to swallow to moisten it, he almost consumed his cigarette as well. He broke out in a coughing fit and Tom rushed to pat his back. When he was better he straightened out his blue tinted sunglasses then turned to his boss. This wasn't the first time Izaya had come to mine when he thought of attractive people, but still…"I don't know."

"Well, let's see if we can figure it out right now."

"What!"

"Look around at all the girls. Who catches your interest?"

As he looked around at the girls he noted, with a groan, that his eyes immediately looked at the ones with short to medium length, black hair. From those, he looked at their figures – the girls who looked agile or athletics was who he picked out. Why this had to happen to him he didn't know…He was just going to tell Tom to drop it when he picked up a familiar scent. He sniffed the air slightly.

'What is that scent, I know I've smelt it before!' Unfortunately, the scent had another one with it, making it hard to pinpoint. Whatever it was came from behind him. Turning around, Shizuo eyes landing on a young woman. Her black, shoulder length hair looked soft and healthy, her skin was pale, but not sickly. Her red eyes that were rimed by round glasses were currently looking down at her silver cell phone while she texted.

Against his better judgment, the blond let his eyes roam her body. She looked like a runner. The simple pink button down blouse and beige ruffle skirt looked cute on her. While the black thigh high socks and dark brown knee-high boots made her legs look like they went on forever. He was sure he had never seen a girl like her before, but Shizuo felt like he knew her.

She must have felt someone staring, as she looked up at him. Their eyes meet and his throat went dry. 'What!' At first she had a look of surprise in her eyes but that quickly vanished to be replaced with a pleased one. A smirk appeared on her face before she disappeared into the crowd behind her. Shizuo had to fight the urge to chase her, like he did with Izaya.

"Tom did you see…"

"See what?" The darker skinned man had been doing some searching himself so he hadn't been looking where Shizuo had.

"There was a girl over there. I don't know why but, I feel like I know her."

A guilty look came over Tom's face since he was suppose to be helping his friend. "Sorry man, I didn't. But she must have been something to have you this stunned."

"She reminded me of…"

'of Izaya.' But Shizuo was sure Izaya was a guy. Right? 'Maybe she's related to him of something.' It was either that or Izaya really was a girl. The latter was definitely out. The tall man had seen the missing raven naked before, not that Izaya needed to know that. Besides it had only been for research purposes. Even if certain parts of his body had reacted, that meant nothing…"Never mind."

The blond shook his head to rid his mind of naked Izaya…in the shower…or on a bed…or against a wall. He really didn't have a way to fix any problems that might occur right now. Trying to focus on the fact he had to be done before Kasuka came over, he pushed the thoughts from his mind for the moment.

Unfortunately for Shizuo, he didn't see familiar red eyes watching him leave with Tom.

"Ah Shizu-chan, so you haven't changed. This is going to be so much fun!"

* * *

><p>End scene… Anyway hope you guys liked it…^_^<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm very sorry for not updating in…well, a long time. But life decided to slap me upside down and I also had a lot of work to do for my classes. Again…gomenasai minna-san!

Pairing: Shizaya

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! © .

Warning: This is Yaoi…MaleXMale relationships (later)! You have been warned! There's also some swearing…nothing too much.

'_thought'_

_Flashback_

"Speech"

Q

* * *

><p>Q<p>

~ Camera Shy - Chapter 4 ~

Q

* * *

><p>Q<p>

"A lot of guys usually say that they'll never understand women; yet, these are the same men who chase us the most. If anything men are the complicated ones."

"They usually express little to no emotion, acted like problems in relationships didn't exist…"

"And they're not very good listeners."

Izaya had never been someone like that, so he frowned as he heard some women in the small café he was in say such things. Maybe they were so comfortable saying these things right in front of him because he looked like one of them. That didn't mean he hadn't been somewhat offended - listening to people and getting information is his job. Hell, he didn't know why he was listening to them. Probably, because there was some truth to those statements; especially where Shizuo was concerned, it wasn't like he wanted to think about the protozoan but it was true.

'He's usually angry at everything. He's always running after me, never tries to talk to me. He told me I pissed him off the first time we met! And he never listens to what I say! He doesn't understand me at all! I mean he's such a guy and…' Izaya stopped his thought right there because he could not believe what he had been thinking. For crying out loud, it wasn't as if they were dating. He had just though that Shizuo's behavior was expected because he was a guy…which was messed up because Shizuo was a monster. Izaya sighed as he stared into his latte. Kasuka was almost half an hour late…

"Hey dear, are you ok?" Izaya looked but to see one of the women - who had been ranting about men before - looking at him; her soft brown, puffy eyes reminded him of his deceased aunt.

"Ah-h yes!" Izaya said with a sweet, shy voice as he put on a smile – it had been awhile since someone looked at him with such a caring expression.

"Are you sure? You're been sitting there for quite some time now and we noticed that you started to frown." The other women at the table turned to look at him as well, offering him small smiles and nods.

"I'm just waiting for someone." Crap, he was frowning over Shizuo…the hell?

"Waiting for someone…is it a man?" Those soft brown eyes from before seemed to come ablaze and Izaya was reminded again why human intrigued him.

"Ummm, yes. My boyfriend he-" Izaya still wasn't use to the word leaving his mouth; especially to describe Kauska.

"He hasn't shown up yet or texted you he would be late! It's a crime in itself!" The woman stood up from her table then made her way over to his. She quickly sat down, mindful of her long, olive dress then grasped his hands. "Listen dear; I'm going to tell you what I tell my little sisters, ok?" Izaya just nodded, "You are a beautiful young lady, and you shouldn't have to take this kind of shit from an asshole."

"He isn't so bad…" True, the actor always made sure he was comfortable.

"Honey, what's your name? I'm Aoi" As tanned hands tighten around his, he noted the light, slightly reddened area around her left ring finger.

"Kuromi…" Izaya said gently – it was obvious that the women had recently left her lover.

"Kuromi, you should never settle for not so bad."

"I…ok, I just…he's never been so late before…I can't help thinking something is wrong." Izaya said in full Kuromi-mode on; he hated acting like this.

"I remember being in love." Aoi said with the caring look back in her eyes "it's the worst thing ever. But, when you are with that special person you can't help but feel alive. Nothing, not even their bad traits, seem to matter because at that time you can't hear them over the beating of your heart, or see them because of the whiplash you got from falling for them."

In normal circumstances the informant would troll a woman like this to hell and back but, all he could see was his aunt in her kitchen making him ootoro as he told her about his day. Therefore, he squeezed back slightly on the hands around his and nodded. It was a few seconds after that a light chime sound filled the café. Looking in that direction, Izaya couldn't help but feel disappointed to see Kasuka instead of...someone else.

"Is he the one you're been waiting for?" the woman asked as Kasuka made his way other to them.

'No he isn't.' Izaya thought but this wasn't about him. "…Yes he is Aoi-san."

"Make sure you give him a good chase, ok Kuromi-chan." With that the woman got up then proceeded to leave with her friends, however not before giving the actor a stern warning. "Treat her right Yuuhei-kun."

It was only after the women were out of sight that Kasuka sat down next to Izaya.

"As always you look lovely Kuromi-chan." Kasuka said with a slight smile, "I'm sorry I'm late, I forgot my phone so I couldn't text you about me being chased by two determined fans…they kinda looked like you."

"Yuuhei-kun, you're too sweet." Izaya said sarcastically, "Tell me, were they twin girls; one silent with short hair the other loud with glasses and long braids?"

"…yes."

"It seems we've _ran_ into each other's siblings today, how exciting."

Kasuka blinked at that. "My brother saw you." A smirk appeared on Izaya's face as he titled his head in a way that would be considered 'cute'. "You went looking for him."

"No, actually I didn't, we just have a habit of always running into each other."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing really, he just kept looking at me." Izaya shrugged when drank some of his latte, "He was blushing though. Shizu-chan is so interesting."

"…"

"Anyway, when are you going to let me met the rest of your family, again? Oh yes! We're going to see Shizu-chan in..umm…an hour aren't we."

"Kuromi-chan…you promised to behave- "

"- and Kuromi will. Ah suddenly, I think I should have worn the original outfit Moe-san picked, after all maybe Shizu-chan wanted a lap dance!" After that, the informant broke in a fit of giggles.

The actor could feel a headache coming on, but even he couldn't help but wonder what type of exchange would occur when the two met.

Q

* * *

><p>Q<p>

Shizuo cursed silently as he pumped himself roughly with his right hand. He let the warm spray from the shower head caressed his body; the cold water hadn't helped. It wasn't his fault that he ended up like this; if anything, it was Izaya's. That stupid flea with his stupid smirk, spurring out stupid comments to make him angry! Shizuo wished the pest would use his mouth for other things. Shizuo began rubbing the bright red head of his arousal with his thumb as he visualized bright red eyes looking up at him as Izaya licked him. His left hand pressed harder against the shower stall wall and moaned as his mind brought him images of the informant deep throating him. The younger man's hair would be soaking, his cheeks flushed while his body humming with arousal; Izaya would look so pretty while he blew him. A groan left the bodyguard's mouth as he imagined those normally pale pink lips looking red and swollen as they sucked him off with vigor.

"Fuck!" was the only word that managed to escape Shizuo's mouth as he came onto his hand and the shower floor. His breathing was heavy as he watched his essence being washed away. Shizuo quickly finished his shower then got out of the bathroom. As he entered his room, he looked at his clock on his bedside table. He sighed as he realized his brother and his new girlfriend would be arrived in fifteen minutes. Shizuo swiftly dried off and dressed in one of the bartender outfits Kasuka has given him. Noticing he still had a few minutes, the blond opened a window and started to smoke.

The shower incident had left a bitter aftertaste. He hadn't seen Izaya in months yet he could remember him clearly. Everyone seemed to enjoy the peace except him, which was messed up since he longed for just that. Then again he just came to the thoughts of a certain flea; even when he declared he wanted to kill the pest. It obviously hadn't helped that he had seen a girl that reminded him of the pest. The blond put out his cig then and began to chew some gum when he heard his door bell being rung. As he opened the door, he almost choked as he saw the girl from before smiling at him. It was only when he heard someone clear their throat did he look to the left of the girl and noticed his brother watching him with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Ah Kasuka, it's good to see you." Shizuo said with a smile, it became slightly forced when he saw the young actor wrap an arm around the dark haired beauty's waist.

"You look well brother." His brother's expressing barely changed but Shizuo could tell Kasuka was happy. The younger Heijimawa gestured to the girl now in his arms. "This is my girl friend, Kuromi."

Shizuo turned back to face her and gulped as he stared into red eyes that his gut told him that he knew. The smile never left Kuromi's face as she greeted him. "It's nice to finally meet you Shizu-chan."

Q

* * *

><p>Q<p>

Ah! So things will get interesting from now on.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Yes, I'm alive! I'm alive again…*Becca – I'm alive*. Ehh, but most importantly this story is still alive so, I hope anyone who'll read if will like it. Everything will come together...eventually. So don't freak when you read it. Oh someone asked some time ago why I spelt 'Kuromi' the way I did, I just like this spelling better ^_^.

Just think of this chap as a back to school present or end of work week gift. Enjoy.

Pairing: Shizaya

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! © .

Warning: This is Yaoi…MaleXMale relationships (later)! You have been warned! There's also some swearing…nothing too much. Oh, there is a flashback.

'_thought'_

_Flashback_

"Speech"

* * *

><p>Q<p>

~ Camera Shy - Chapter 5 ~

Q

* * *

><p>Q<p>

Cold and silent.

That was the only way Kasuka could describe the atmosphere; it was as if all the warmth and sound had been sucked out from around them. He could feel how relaxed Izaya was in his arms while, he's brother looked like he wanted to murder someone. Even if he didn't want to, the actor was impressed with the way the informant wasn't afraid.

"What…did you just…call me?"

"Shizu-chan." Kuromi said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. A small crunch sound was heard and those same eye flicked toward its origin to see that the hold the blond had had on the front door had caused the wood to crack and slightly compress on itself.

White teeth pressed together as flashs of his bath time thoughts came rushing back to Shizuo "…Izaya…" was the only word the blond could breath out.

"What?" The disguised informant asked; there was no way the brute could have figured him out already.

"Izaya is the one who first called me that; he's lucky to still have he's head. So I think its best you don't." Izaya's heart rate picked up at. The way the bodyguard had said it, didn't sounded spiteful. Infact, it sounded like he…'No' the brunette didn't want to think about this.

Deciding to lighten the atmosphere, Izaya decided to let Kuromi's full pity mode take over. "Ehh, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize that was the name your lover called you! I'm so sorry Kasu-chan didn't tell me." Once he had said that, he quickly let a sorrowful expression cross he's face, almost as if he was going to cry. Making sure it was more effective he started to sniffle and bowed his head, letting his newly grown bangs shield his eyes.

Shizuo's anger quickly drained away as he stared at his brother's girlfriend; he hated seeing girls cry. "It's ok, you didn't know. Just…don't call me that anymore…"

More sniffles could be heard. "I made you mad."

"I'm not mad anymore. Look if it makes you feel better you can call me Shizuo-kun, or Shizu-nii or something like that. Please don't cry." A hand ran though the owner's bleached locks as he sighed.

Looking up back into those mocha eyes, Izaya was surprised by how much they had softened. It was also a shock to see how calm and patient his monster was being, like he was almost completely human…

"Shizu-nii!" was the only warning Shizuo had gotten before thin, pale arms wrapped around him as he was being embraced by a smaller body. The tall man couldn't stop the blush that dusted his cheeks when he looked down to see Kuromi smiling as she rested her had on his chest. "I'm so happy."

From the sidelines, Kasuka watched the pair with a ray of emotions rushing through him. He was impressed and slightly prideful at the pair; he's brother because of how quick he was to come down and Izaya for really being an excellent actor. What made him feel dirty was that he knew his brother had strong feelings for the informant and vice versa but that hadn't stopped him from making them meet like this. He was also angry at himself because there was a small part of him that wished Izaya would hug him like that because of want instead of the contract. The young actor still loved Ruri, there was no doubt about that, but Izaya had become special to him; he just needed to understand how. Closing his eyes for a brief second to ensure his mask was still up he then made his presence known.

"Nii-san, you're not trying to steal my girlfriend are you?"

He's voice quickly caused the pair to break apart. "Ne, ne, Kasu-chan, Shizu-nii is family, don't be mean." Was 'Kuromi's' playful response but Kasuka had caught the way those red eyes had narrowed at him when the informant had turned his back to his older brother. "I promise you that our bond is very important to me~."

"Ehh, sorry about that Kasuka." The actor wondered if his brother would still be sorry if he knew the details and what he was doing to him.

"I'm joking nii-san." There was a hint of amusement in his voice now and Shizuo offered his brother a wide smile. 'If anything nii-san I should apologize to you…'

After that Shizuo quickly invited them inside, when he realized they were still outside his apartment.

Q

Q

They hadn't sent long at Shizuo's apartment at all; thanks to Kasuka's agent calling '_Kuromi's'_ phone when they couldn't reach the actor's. They had left with the promise of coming to visit again soon and also to repair the door.

Izaya wasn't sure if he should've thanked or killed the man for interrupting his time to observe his monster. Now the informant sat on his bed in his hotel room working on his laptop. When he had arrived here, the first thing the informant had done was changed into some of his old _male_ clothes he had brought with him; including his jacket. He had tied up most of his hair into a loose ponytail while his bangs framed his bespectacled face. His jacket probably looked a little out of place with him being in a forest green t-shirt, black shorts and grey ankle socks, but Izaya could care less.

He's little interaction with Shizuo had left him, feeling confused…when he had hugged the taller man he had truly felt happy that he hadn't been pushed away, yet he had still wanted his to recognize and chase him with a stop sign like old times.

He's mind was filled with the body guard he hadn't seen in person for half a year. 'Shizu-chan scent was nice, he was warm to. I wonder if he thinks about me, since I'm 'technically' not here…Does he miss me…pssh, of course not! He's happy I'm not there. He didn't even say we weren't together when _'Kuromi'_ mentioned it; I guess he didn't grace_ 'her'_ with an answer because the notion was so ridiculous to him.'

The raven fully focused on his screen again and snorted when he saw he had literally typed his thoughts into a word document. He cleared the document then shut his laptop down after saving his _'actual'_ work.

He was so bored here, he had dealt with his boredim during the time they were outside Ikebukuro but now he was back and Shizuo was so close…

He wanted so bad to go outside, not as Kasuka's shy girlfriend Kuromi, but as the ruthless, information broker he was. He wouldn't go though; he had signed that life-binding contract. It owned him for a year of his life and in exchange he still had _his life_. It wasn't a bad deal but that didn't mean he wanted it. The brunette laid on his side on his plush bed; eyes gazing out a window. He soon observed some pigeons flying by and looked longingly at them.

"Tssh!" Crimson eyes narrowed when he realize he had been jealous of the pigeons. Pigeons! 'How low I've sunk. When this is over, I'm letting my words run wild. Just wait for me my lovely humans, your God will reclaim his throne soon~' his classic smirk appeared on his face then he thought of his _brother-in-law_. 'But until then I'll make sure I have _fun_ with Shizu-nii~'

A knock on his door caused the smirk to retreat and his current expression to resurface "Enter~"

Izaya wasn't surprised to see the younger Hewajima stroll into his room as Kasuka tried to keep him company whenever he could. However, what did make him bounce over to the actor was the box of Russian sushi he was holding; Izaya could practically smell the fatty tuna inside.

"Ne, ne Kasu-chan, you shouldn't have. You don't have to buy my skills, I'm paying off my debt remember~"

"Oh, sorry I thought you'd like it..." Kasuka asked as he glanced at the box then back at Izaya "I'll get rid of it th-."

The box was within Izaya's grasp before the other brunette could finish. "Don't be silly we can't waste fish~!" The informant practically melted when he tasted the stuff. "Umm! Kasuka I think I could fall for you if you keep this up! Haha!"

Mocha eyes widen slightly as they looked at the longer haired brunette, enjoying his sushi. 'I must really be missing Ruri-chan.'

"But don't worry, I wouldn't, a certain someone might get killed if that happened and my humans will miss me too much!"

Kasuka shook his head in disbelief and his sarcastically replied "Of course. Good night Orihara- Sama."

"Night Kasu-chan! Don't dream of me too much!~"

Q

Q

* * *

><p>Q<p>

Q

Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
